Mean girls
While all the pups were playing soccer one day Marshall brought up an interesting topic. Marshall: Did you guys see 3 new poodles at the salon? All: Really? Skye: Maybe there still there. I'll go meet them! Chase: Don't be gone for too long. (thinks) why did I say that! So at the salon, Skye saw them. But they looked so pretty, Skye felt so insecure. So she got a big makeover. But she could of sworn they were starting at her. Later.......... Zuma: So, how did it go? Skye: Ok I guess. The next day Skye was practicing flips when they showed up. Skye: Hi I'm Skye and......... Diamond: Yea you're that geek who tried to look like us at the salon. Ruby: But we're so hot, we can get any boy. Chase: Hey Skye, who are you're friends? Topaz: Oh why bother with her when you have us. Chase: Well...... I'm going to the park. Diamond: Wait for us! Chase took of running with the poodles not far behind him. That night Skye went to Chases pup house. Skye: Chase, can we talk? Chase: (thinks) play it cool.......Ok. Skye: I feel so worthless around those girls. Chase: I bet there jealous. Skye: Chase, this is weird but do you want to be my fake boyfriend? Chase: (thinks)YES YES YES!!! (Says) sure. Skye: It seems like there after a boy. So I want to make them more jealous. The next day........... Diamond: Hey Chase, want to see a movie? Chase: No, me and Skye are on a date. Ruby: What! Fine then! Later......... Skye: Hey girls, sorry about....... Topaz: Shut Up!!! Diamond: So how much did you pay him? Skye: What? Ruby: Chase, no one would date you or be your friend. Poor Skye wanted to cry while they laughed at her. Beep Beep Beep, Paw Patrol to the lookout! Ruby: What's that? It's pretty. Diamond: Witch means it is ours! They threw it to each other while Skye tried to catch it. Skye: (In tears) Fine keep it! I have to go! Ryder: What took so long? Skye: Nothing! sniff sniff Rocky: Why are you crying? Skye: I'm not! Ryder: Ok pups, Alex is stuck in a hot air balloon. Rubble: Oh no! Ryder: Skye, we need you to catch Alex and Chase, we need you to clear the streets to get to him. Ryder: Paw Patrol is on a roll! But when Skye got to the end of the slide, she hit the ground. The girls stole and broke her helicopter! She flew away with her jet pack. She heard the girls shouting loser loser loser. Skye cried. Alex: Skye help! Skye: I'll pull this rope to get you down. But then she let go. Alex: What! Skye: I can't do it. But she heard Chase shout go Skye!!! Skye: Your right! She grabbed the rope and pulled him down. Back on the ground....... Alex: Yay Skye! Chase: You did it! Skye: I guess I did. Diamond: Wow who put you on the Paw Patrol, that sucked!! Chase: HEY go home before I do something I might regret!!! Topaz: No!! Chase: grrrrrrrrrr Topaz: Ooh were so scared. Zuma: You should be! Diamond: ummmm Marshall and Rocky: Get lost!! Rubble: Yea!! Ruby: Lets go!! Then they ran off and never came back. The end Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Pages